


The Lion and The Wolf

by Lady_Rory



Series: Tywin and Sansa Love Story [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arianne Martell is a Good Friend, Catelyn Stark is not the best person, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joanna Lannister Ghost, Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Margaery Tyrell is a Good Friend, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, TySan, modernday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Modern Day Tywin and Sansa
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin and Sansa Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175825
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	1. The No Good Terrible Rotten Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First GOT fanfic

The No Good Terrible Rotten day 

Sansa Stark could list reasons why she hated people that day all of which had to do with the simple fact that Everyone sucked. It started when she woke up to her mother, Catelyn, calling her early in the morning to yell at her for staying in New York rather than going to Maine, for not telling her that Robb was going for a long vacation, and for rebelling. Sansa’s day started off like that. Then her best friend,Margaery, called to inform her of some posh party she was going to attend- which was fucking fantastic.

Then, after leaving her apartment in a cute dress, it poured- not like movie rain- no pouring rain so much that the dress was like a second skin and you could see her nipples. She had given up on being cute or even wearing heels, so she was running barefoot in the rain and like every single movie, she ran into a man, a slightly older man who had been up until that moment dry- dry as a desert- but not so much.As soon as they collided, two worlds did the same. A lion and A wolf in the rain. 

Tywin Lannister was a man, so seeing a soaking wet beauty standing in front of him in a now see through dress was something he greatly enjoyed. For decades, he had been publicly alone but privately a man. Tywin thought of only Joanna as his wife and a public partner but this girl- this soaking girl- was comparable to Joanna.

“Are you ok?” Tywin asked the girl.

Sansa paused before saying “I am sorry for running into you-” then she ran further. Her thoughts as she ran towards the apartment was of all people to run into Tywin Lannister and of course I got him wet..

The apartment was a two bedroom that Sansa shared with Jarvis. It was a rental place in the Upper East Side. Jarvis and Sansa met through Arianne Martell, a good friend of Sansa. Jarvis agreed to be roommates.

Sansa walked to her third story walk up and opened the door to a gasping Jarvis.

“Did you drown?”

“Haha, very funny-” Sansa walked towards the bathroom.

“You are seriously soaked.”  
“Yes--no shit-” Sansa looked at him and said “It was sunny outside when I left after my horrible morning, but like a movie, it was like a typhoon and now I am drenched.”

Jarvis sat outside the bathroom and said “You are going to hate this but--”

“NO- please-”

“Margaery called to invite you for dinner.” Jarvis said.

Sansa groaned and asked “Are you going and when?”

“No and about 2 hours from now.” 

“Black Tie”

Jarvis grinned and said “Yes”

Sansa turned on the shower and took it.

An hour later, Sansa put on a gold dress with a low cut for the top that criss-crossed on the hip. Her red hair was straight and she were only oxblood colored lips.

Margaery huffed up the three stories to Jarvis and Sansa’s apartment. Sure,they lived in UES but surely a Stark could afford to live in an apartment with at least an elevator. But no Jarvis and Sansa choose a 3 story walk up with no elevator. But when Margaery opened the door, all the complaints went out the window.

Sansa was wearing a gold dress and she looked like a queen.


	2. The Lannister Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ball 
> 
> Kevan runs as a messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to write Jaime/Cersei so Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are Roberts  
> Robert and Cersei are unhappily married.  
> Brienne of Tarth (Brienne Tarth) may appear  
> This is Modern Day AU  
> I am also not George R R Martin

Tywin Lannister stood on the balcony of the building watching as all of his invited guest were arriving. They all looked around the ballroom. He knew that the decorations, done by Cersei, would put all of them in unease. Tywin enjoyed the look of discomfort that crossed people over their faces but also he was thinking about the runner. Not that anyone would know what he is thinking well except Kevan who had only seen that look when Joanna was around.

Tywin observed his daughter,Cersei, through sly eyes. Her blonde hair piled on her head and she was wearing a scarlet red dress with the deepest lower cut. Her face was controted in pain- as though their guest were beneath her and she felt no need to hide her thoughts. Tywin would wait and see but after the party, Cersei would be reprimended. Tywin’s eyes dragged towards the door where he paused. It was her the runner the soaked girl- no woman. 

Kevan saw the moment he paused.

“Who is the girl in the gold dress?” Jaime said with a stunned look. She was a beauty and oh she was provoking a reaction from every male in the room..

“She is with Margaery Tyrell-” Tyrion said “so She is probably old money-”

“Kevan, go inquire about the girl” Tywin ordered “discreetly.” 

Kevan left without a word like a soldier with orders toward the girl who looked like a lioness. Kevan stood slightly in front of the girls like a predator watching his prey.

“Hello, Miss. Tyrell,” said Kevan, his eyes never leaving Sansa’s.

“Hello, Kevan,” Margaery said her doe-like eyes sparkling.

“And you are?”

“Sansa Stark” Sansa waited for a moment to see if he would pause. He did.

Meanwhile, Tywin watched as he tried to figure out what was being said only that he paused. Somebody who was unexpected was what he thought. He watched as Kevan walked away- a still stunned look on his face- but than he watched her. 

“So who is it uncle,” said Jaime who was standing near Cersei.

Tywin did not turn around but was leaning toward Kevan. Kevan looked at his family and then at the girl. 

“That is Sansa Stark.”

A stunned silence came over the group and then a snarky voice asked “Why is she here? Why is she wearing gold?”


	3. The Lannister Ball pt. 2: Gold Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gold Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am playing with Lannister

Sansa felt hot in the dress until she stood infront of her jaw-dropped best friend, great when complimented on the way day, but then destroyed when Loras finally said the name- this is a Lannister event and she looked like she was Sansa Lannister holy fucking shit. Sansa kept looking at her dress and thinking about the Lion’s den she had willingly agreed to. This day was just going to add to the shit day. But the wolf in her looked around and tried to be composed. 

Sansa stood in the doorway of the imposing estate, Casterly Rock, and had a feeling that Cersei had thrown up in it. The house itself was imposing and dangerous, like its owner, but inside the house was a mix of over telling you to be afraid. It was magnificently horrific mix of the old lion and the young lioness, not a mix more so a sign telling that the young lioness was attempting to polish her claws that was not as strong as the Old Lions.

“Sansa...Sansa” Margaery waved her hands in front of her face. 

“You brought a stark to lannister party….” Sansa said looking at Margaery. 

“I know” Margaery had hoped that Sansa, going to this party would be a good thing for her, and of course bringing a Stark into their legendary rivals house would make a party rather interesting. Margaery had multiple reasons as to why she would do this but mostly because Sansa was strong, intelligent, and politically minded, although slightly naive. But margaery brought Sansa to the party to help Sansa meet her match.

If only Margaery had known that the wolf had already met her lion. Maybe the plan would have been different, instead of the young lion which Margaery had deemed the most appropriate match for her friend, she would have focused higher, most importantly, the leader. Margaery had learned her skills from her Matriarch, Olenna, but lacked Olenna’s or Sansa’s ability to watch, for if she had. Kevan Lannister’s approach would have been different. More importantly, she would have watched Kevan’s reaction to Sansa and Sansa’s eyes following. 

Sansa’s eyes followed Kevan from the moment she held his hand to when he reached his hidden family. Sansa decided to look and see if they were facing her when she registered that she had the attention of Tywin, Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister. Sansa looked around and saw her father’s dearest friend since childhood, a practical brother to her father and practical uncle to her, standing far too near to one of Ros’s girls. 

Sansa then tracked Petyr Balish and was able to see his approach. Sansa, not seeing the other eye on her, schooled her face to show no emotion which caused the other’s eye to remain focused on her. Sansa turned herself into a naive little girl, allowing Petyr to think that she was like her father, naive, politically innocent, rather than her true nature. Sansa had seen the emails that Petyr had been sending to her easily manipulated mother. 

“Sansa,” Petyr approached with a seemingly charming smile.

“Hello Mr. Balish,” Sansa said, choosing her words carefully. 

“Sansa call me Petyr” Petyr insisted.

“Mr. Balish, this is not the time or place for me to forget my politeness. Nor do I feel comfortable with speaking to you in an informal manner as though we are friends and as though we are equals. We are not equals and probably never will be.” Sansa explained. She held a formal tone, commanding him to listen, she was polite but form. Sansa then sent a charming smile before going into the actual ballroom. She approached all the great families.

The Martells which was represented by Obreyn and his long term mistress, Ellaria Sand, along with Arianne. Arianne and Sansa went to school together and were close friends. They talked and Arianne complimented Sansa with a glittering smile over the beautiful golden dress, which Sansa smiled and said “I represent the Lannisters.”

The Targaryens ,who were once the ultimate powers before the Lannisters, represented by Danaerys only. Danaerys smiled at her old friend and said “Are you with the Tyrells” Sansa nodded.

“Then our greetings should be saved and you should go to the Baratheons and say hi to Myrcella before Joffrey comes,” Both girls cringed.

Sansa followed the direction and went to greet Robert, Tommen, and Myrcella. Robert was drunk but not obviously drunk. They hugged before he was distracted by Ros’s girl. Myrcella ran toward Sansa and gave her a quick hug before running towards the steps.

The beginning notes of Rains of Castamere rang out through the hall. Everyone found their seats before they looked towards the steps. Robert Baratheon, who had somehow found his way to his wife in the short amount of time, stood next to his stunning but angry wife who had placed Myrcella and Tommen behind her but Joffrey was infront of her. 

Shortly behind Myrcella and Tommen, Tyrion walked awkwardly beside his brother Jaime. Jaime talking to Tyrion with little care. Behind them was Dorna Swyft and her husband Kevan Lannister, holding each other lovingly and standing as a striking couple. Behind them a blank space, Tywin stood in the shadows watching everyone’s reaction but more specifically Sansa Stark. A full chorus, curtsey of Cersei, stood up and sang.

And who are you the proud lord said  
That i must bow so low  
Only a cat of a different coat   
That’s all the truth I know

In a coat of gold  
Or a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp  
My lord

As long and sharp as yours  
And so he spoke   
And so he spoke   
That lord of Castamere

But now the rains weep o’er his hall  
With no one there to here

Yes now the rains weep o’er his hall  
And not a soul to hear

He finally ended the song by waving his hands sharply close to him and sitting down. His eyes looking through the crowd. He watched as everyone settled into there seats. Willas Tyrell was positioned at angle but leaned close to Sansa Stark. Sansa Stark was sitting like a proper Senator’s daughter that she was. 

Ned Stark was a poor senator, Tywin mused as he watched Sansa. He believed too many people thought about Right and Wrong as he did. No, nobody was quiet as good as Ned Stark and Lady Stark, a poor substitute for her strong mother in law, was just as manipulated. Tywin was amazed that the Consuls of the north still allowed Ned to be Senator but he remembered Lyarra Stark and shuddered. 

Sansa leaned into Margaery’s ear and said “Senator Arryn and his wife, Aunt Lysa, are not here-- why..” Margaery looked around discreetly and said “Senator Arryn is old and frail as well as unfit to handle Lysa’s….. Outburst.”


	4. The Lannister Ball pt 3 Conversations, Dinners, and Dances Setting complicated relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read title

Tywin sat in his chair on the high table, barely engaging in the conversations around him. On one side, Cersei was berating her husband for his pick of a girl. On the other was Tyrion talking about Sansa’s motivation. No he was much more focused on the people not on the dias or the high table with him. He focused on the people who were talking among themselves. Senator Mace Tyrell was in a conversation involving the real power (after Olenna) Margaery and Arianne. It looked as though he was being overwhelmed. Arianne was also, relieving the blubbering Mace, talking to Sansa.

Meanwhile, Joffrey was circling the table, waiting for the most opportune moment to approach, and barely acknowledging his mother. His mother, who had all but kissed the ground that Joffrey walked on, merely acknowledged that Joffrey was distracted. Cersei instead turned towards her prey of choice, the only stark that she could reasonably attack, but was still stupid. 

As soon as it was deemed appropriate, Kevan stood up from his wife’s side to announce.

“Hello Friends, Welcome to the Annual Lannister Ball and the Opening of Summer senate Session.” Kevan began holding his goblet of wine aside to speak. “Now not all of us agree with each other's policies or positions. But for the first ball of the Opening Summer Senate Session, Let us set aside our disagreements.”

Kevan let out a charming smile at the group around him and his eyes flickering to Tywin, who gave a small unnoticeable nod, before settling his eyes ahead but slightly to the right. “Let us eat.”

And the doors threw open, a group of men in red shirts and golden pants walked one by one holding plates of pure, unadulterated gold. The walked with military precision to each of the tables, the families, with the heads of each being fed first. Except for one, the odd one out, who somehow had food on the table. But the person was unimportant, no family there except for a dear friend. But the person had a plate. Kevan noticed this, small unimportant detail, and looked with only his eyes as his brother’s place had no plate. Tywin did not seem to mind what would have been a slight. 

Kevan refocused on Sansa. She looked around as though seeing the importance of this act. She shifted herself, slightly, and nodded at him. Sansa sent a small grin towards Tywin. She then turned towards the Martells. 

“Did you see that.” a soft voice from beside him. He turned to look at his wife who had seemingly watched the entire thing. She knew the significance, the only person who had ever had a plate before Tywin had been his beloved first wife, Joanna. Dorna could not help but to note that. To anyone who did not know, this would have been an unimportant and small detail that had little bearing on anything. But to Kevan and Dorna.. 

Cersei was seething, she had gone through everything in excruciating and painstaking details. The heads or the representatives of the families only. Her father should have plate but he did not. She had required a rehearsal everyday for a week, she had fired, hired, and fired people over mistakes. She had everything planned but not this. Somebody would play.

Jaime, although not paying attention to the plates as Cersei was or to his father as Kevan had, instead paid attention to Sansa Stark. She had the grace of the tully without the crazed look that Lysa had or the manipulation that Catelyn, who had dated Brandon Stark before Brandon disappeared off with Elia Martell, had portrayed. Catelyn and Brandon had been dating for 5 years before Brandon met Elia. It caused a big political scandal between the Martells, the Targaryens (Rhaegar had been engaged to Elia but had left her previously with Lyanna Stark who got pregnant but then Rhaegar disappeared and never came back and Ned found Lyanna had took her up north and may have placed her into a nunnery) The Tullys, and the Starks. 

Through a series of intense negotiations- Rhaegar’s betrothal to Elia had been revoked with money being given to the Martells, The Martells in return paid for the wedding of Elia and Brandon who had given up his Senatorship and gained Lyanna. Brandon, Elia, and Lyanna had decided to live somewhere up north and away form most of high society. Ned was forced to give up his lover, Ashara,and marry Catelyn with a big sum of money given to Ned by Hoster. Ned would inherit the north and it’s senatorship along with Catelyn’s manipulation and Hoster’s inexperience in the politics of the north. 

Jaime thought that Ned lost. Jaime had seen Ashara and Ned together, the happy couple, and compared it to the now couple and Ned had lost. But this whole plate thing had been a clever way to reinforce social order. Jaime had felt bad for the waiters who had probably been through hell- hell, he had been through hell listening to Cersei and her screeching. 

Tyrion had played a bit more attention to his father. He had been talking to Myrcella when he saw his father redirect a plate towards Sansa. Tywin did not even hesitate when he did it. He did it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Tyrion then watched Sansa as she looked at the plate stunned, then looked around, and then at the head table. Sansa adjusted herself so Tyrion couldn’t see. Tyrion, unlike his brother or sister, had asked extensive questions to his Aunts and Uncles about Joanna and Tywin’s life together. He remembered a fact that everyone kept saying “Joanna was fed first, a way of reinforcing the order of precedence. Joanna was fed first because she was the head of the family and not your father, something nobody would know.”

The dance started with Cersei and Robert, both rather stiff, dancing a stiff waltz with Dorna and Kevan joining. Everyone was so focused on the couple that when Tywin stood up to approach Sansa. Nobody saw until he was practically behind her and then everyone was stunned. 

“May we dance?” Tywin asked. His voice was normal and calm.

Sansa looked at him and smiled “Yes.” 

They looked like a striking pair, a golden dress contrasting with a man all in black. They looked like a golden dream. Then a song that had never been played or at least hadn’t in years. It was Joanna’s Tango which caused the older generation to pause and wipe a tear from their eye. Sansa did not say a word about it but thought it was rather romantic. The tango kept an even pace throughout the entire piece. It was one of those dances that you could fall in love to. 

Tywin knew that this would cause people to remember the dance. He did not know who told them to play this song but he felt at peace, hearing that song, dancing with Sansa, felt like peace. It was an odd experience after more than 30 years to hear Joanna’s song and feel the feelings that he once believed were gone forever. Sansa felt something settle into her feelings because although she was young and there is a huge age difference, she felt safe. 

Everyone paused and looked at the couple. Cersei started opened mouth and she started thinking derisively about Sansa: What a gold digger. Jaime was stunned that his cold-hearted father felt comfortable enough to dance with her.. And to his mother’s dance.

Tyrion was at the bar when he heard his aunt and uncle talking. 

“Did you tell the band to play Joanna’s Tango.”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Watch them. As soon as I saw him stand and approach it was as though I was 15 again, and Joanna was standing in the light pink dress she always loved. Tywin loved her smile when she wore that dress. But anyways, when he stood up to approach Sansa, I saw the Tywin who approached Joanna again and do you know how long it's been since I saw him.” 

Tyrion paused and was listening when he heard a roar. 

The claps that surrounded the couple, Sansa Stark and Tywin Lannister, but nobody could pull a look. 

“Want to talk?” said Sansa. 

“Yes.” Tywin responded, his eyes not leaving hers. 

Tywin held his hand out and Sansa took it. Casterly Rock was set on a mountains edge by the water. So there was a single, treacherous staircase that descended in a rather steep pace. It was dark and the only lights on the steps were torch lights. Tywin did not take off his shoes but suggested heavily that she take off her heels, at least that’s what she thought when his eyes flickered to her feet.

“You do realise, Tywin, that there are ways of communicating other than your eyes.” Sansa said.

“You do realise, Sansa, that you just left the security of party to spendd time with a rather dangerous man,” Tywin responded snarkily. 

“You do realise that all of the top families will be able to identify that I left with a lannister.” 

Tywin smirked at Sansa and said “This is one unexpected thing.” 

Tywin watched as she scrunched up her eyebrows and looked down at her dress. Sansa was relatively reluctant to allow her dress to get sand. She looked around and hiked her dress up so that her legs were now bare. She then tucked the dress into her dress then looked up at him. 

“May I have your belt… or your tie.” then she held out her hand expectedly. 

Tywin paused but then said “If you wanted my pants off---”

“NO, no.. I meant to hold my dress.” Sansa said quickly then struck her hand out to get whichever he choose to hand her. Tywin took off his tie and walked over. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. He then tied it.

The beach was dark, there was no lights on it and the house was far too high to pollute the sand with lights. So, Sansa and Tywin found themselves talking to each other without any thoughts of returning to party. The sand was cool but it was very calm. 

“Who do you think played Joanna’s song?” Sansa asked wandering.

“I do not know. Did you know you were coming to a Lannister.” 

“No, Margaery asked if I would go to a party and I had a shitty day- sorry for running into you. But anyways I had a shitty day, Margaery called me and in a moment of weakness, I agreed.” 

“Most people would have asked.”

“As I said, I had a shitty day and that happened.” said Sansa. 

They were in a relatively alone place that could be considered quite romantic if not for fact that they both heard heels and three voices.

“Our father,” They heard Cersei, “Danced with Sansa Stark and you feel liek we should not follow Sansa and Our Father.”

“We do not know what is going on?” said Jaime. 

“Dear Sweet Sister, You do not want to annoy our father with fears that as of yet can not be proven. Because it is a hunch or a hint, but unknown what any of this means- but coming to darken beach is probably the worst---”

“I am not listening-” 

“No, he is right. We do not know anything but the fact that he danced and looked at peace for the first time since we were children. But coming here, deliberately to look for- What. It will do something to your relationship with father, that money that you are relying on for Robert’s Campaign will dry up.” Jaime walked towards the   
Beach and lit a cigarette. 

Tywin looked at his children. Jaime and Tyrion were right- doing this when there was hardly anything to tell or even if there was. It was not like this was some sort of secret love affair that Tywin has had for a long period of time. Tywin stiffened but Sansa watched amused, a little less than 10 feet away and covered in complete darkness with no way to identify whether they were alone.

It seems weird that everyone went down to the beach in complete darkness but it was a way to be alone. If someone from the party went to the balcony they would not see anyone below, although if there was fire, it could be hidden just by Casterly Rock itself but it was the idea. Tyrion and Cersei began the ascension up the steep dangerous step. 

“Dad,I know you are here and Miss Stark.”

Jaime stayed where he was with his lit cigarette. Jaime was then in the middle of the two. 

“So…” he began snarkily “how do you know each other?”

Jaime felt his father’s heated glare and Sansa’s humor. Sansa grabbed Jaime’s cigarette and put it into her mouth. 

“I had a shitty day.” Sansa started, “My mom yelled at me for not telling her about Robb wanting to avoid spending a long time with her, which I said in a better way to her than I am saying it to you currently. Then she yelled at me for wanting to stay in New York. Then I went out and it was dry but when I came home, it was raining. Then I happen to run into your perfectly dry father---”

Jaime laughed and laughed and laughed, in fact he could not stop laughing a deep laugh. Jaime eventually ended up on the ground, still laughing. 

“Alright, get up.” Tywin said gruffly.

Jaime sobered up immediately. Tywin leaned over to Sansa and grabbed the cigarette, which Jaime decided he no longer was going to have, so he took out another cigarette. 

“Cersei wanted to catch us-” Sansa directed at Jaime. 

“Doing something down on the beach.” Jaime completed.

“Cersei still wants your father money for the campaign for the presidency for Robert but wants to embarrass your father- gods, she’s really not that bright.” Sansa said looking at her counterparts. “Anything the three of us discuss on this beach, this night, should be kept a secret. We still need to figure out what we are..”

The Three of them disposed of their jackets, well only two of them had. In an odd turn of events, Jaime and Sansa became friends through their mocking of Cersei’s stupidity and Sansa’s open nature which was only being opened towards them due to their promise. 

In the next few hours, a bond was formed one that would help the future.


	5. Politicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn is horrible. 
> 
> Talks about ASHARA DAYNE (for ASOIAF) 
> 
> A person who only appears in ASOIAF is introduced.

Ned Stark was sitting on his desk, reading through laws for the upcoming session of the Senator, with a red pen that he used to cross things out. His thoughts as a Senator was listing who did what on the papers. He wrote a red no on the Targaryen section of the bill, Viserys was a little shit who did not know how lucky he was. But he sat his desk as Catelyn, his….wife walked in. She looked annoyed with him but they had not done anything together yet.

“What?” Ned asked. 

“Robb is not coming up to Maine while you are in the Senate and neither is Sansa,” Catelyn added. 

“What do you expect? Robb is in his twenties and so is Sansa.” Ned said calmly, reflecting on his twenties with Ashara. 

Catelyn glared at Ned for not immediately jumping up and down. Catelyn waved her hand. 

“Call Sansa, put pressure on her-- please?”

Ned took out his phone and texted Arya: Your Mom is in my office 

Arya did not even respond but walked from the pool to the office and distracted her mother. Ned got up to lock the door. He then called Sansa. 

“Hey Dad,” Sansa said. 

“Your Mom tells me that you are not going to trade my place.”

“I am sorry dad, I just want to be in New York for the Senate Session along with the Summer.”

“I actually am not going to convince you to come up, I think it is healthy for you to distance yourself from Catelyn.”  
“So do I,” Sansa said. 

“Can we meet for lunch before you have to go to the Senate?”

“Yes,” Ned said “I have to go through about 20 more papers of nonsense.”

“I can be your aid for the summer session.” 

Ned paused and thought about it. 

“I mean, I already do it for you anyway.”

“Yes.”

“YES! Thanks dad. I have to go bye.”

Ned sat down behind his desk, smiling that both his kids would be in New York for the Summer Session of the Senate and that Sansa would work for Ned and be safely away from the bad influence of her mother. Then he looked at the proposed bills and picked up his red pen 

Sansa Stark smiled happily at her phone. For years, her mother had kept her away from the Senate, away from New York where the decisions were being made, so that Sansa would be educated in Catelyn’s thoughts and actions. She decided to go to the Senate on Senate Ave to prepare for her father’s arrival. She walked the 30 min walk and went to the stark floor of the senate. 

The Stark floor was a grey walled room with about 10 to 20 offices. There were ten walled off offices which Ned Stark’s top men from the smaller northern houses would be in the smaller offices. But Ned’s office was a window, floor to ceiling, with a dark grey wooden desk and a huge statue of Direwolf. Sansa went through the doors opening them and seeing if the lights turned on, if the mini fridge had been cleaned up and that everything worked. The microwave had stopped working which she noted but then she had a cable that she had dealt with which turned the microwave on. 

Sansa wasn’t paying attention and entered the elevator. Sansa was not paying attention to who was in the elevator, had she would have avoided it. For it was Petyr Baelish, Lysa Tully-Arryn, and her very own mother. 

“Sansa,” Catelyn said, finally entrapping Sansa in the Elevators, “You will come home with me.”  
Sansa looked suddenly into her deranged mother's eye. Sansa looked at the group and then decided to ignore her. As soon as the doors open, Sansa thought to herself, I would run. 

Catelyn looked over her daughter with judgemental eyes. She got a new tattoo which says the pack survives and she had no make up. She was not a conservative, which Catelyn had been rigid of reminding them to be modest. She was dressed like a lady of night. In reality, Sansa was wearing an oversized t-shirt dress that went to her knees and sneakers.

Catelyn walked towards Sansa and grabbed her arm which was tightening when the door opened and there stood Kevan and Jaime Lannister. Jaime saw Sansa mouth ‘help me’ before turning back to look at her mother. 

“What’s going on.” Kevan said looking at Catelyn. Catelyn’s hand tightened soo much around Sansa’s arm that she visibly flinched. 

“Mrs. Stark, let go of your daughter’s hand.” Jaime said, sounding like his father. 

“You don’t get to tell me--”

“He was not telling you but ordering you. I doubt Ned Stark would be happy to see your handprint on your daughter's arm.” Kevan interrupted but that only caused Catelyn, in a deranged state of mind, to disobey. Jaime without thinking about it, stepped towards Sansa and Catelyn pushed Catelyn off of Sansa. Jaime then took Sansa by the small of her back. Jaime knew two things: Their plan of preparing the office for Kevan was not happening that day and that Kevan would report to Ned Stark (out of respect) and Tywin (because it was highly likely that he already knows) about the deranged Catelyn Stark. 

But in the delicacy of diplomacy and because of the conversation, She was fed first, Jaime, when was the last time you saw that? The Lannisters will not allow anyone to know. Sansa just leaned against the seat, in a moment of rest, and Jaime was guarding the door. 

“Hello, This is Kevan Lannister for Mr. Stark….” 

“I need to speak to your father about your mother…”

“What do you mean she is missing…”  
“No, She is in New York with Lysa Arryn and Petyr Baelish….”

“Hello, Mr. Stark….”

“She was at the Senate with Lysa and Petyr…”

“She had your daughter in a vice like death grip….”

“Wait-- Jaime, does she have an imprint…”

Jaime looked at Sansa’s arm and saw an outline of a hand. 

“Yes-”

“Your wife has--” Kevan paused when he heard a loud sob. Kevan decided more for Sansa than Ned because Tywin could give less than two shits about Ned but Sansa was different, special, Unique. Addam Marbrand, a longtime family friend and driver, had turned on the car. 

“She left a handprint.” Ned said, not a question.

Kevan said nothing. He hung up. It was as though this was not the first time that Catelyn had left a handprint on Sansa. Possibly hidden…

Tywin Lannister hated people who lacked the brains to have a decent conversation. He despised people who did not realise that Tywin did not care for any of the excuses that they had. He also hated indiscreet people, like his son Tyrion, who shared his interest in whores but plastered it everywhere. But most importantly, he hated stupid people who thought they were anything like him for example Cersei believing that she is him with teats or Joffrey. 

So imagine how angry Tywin was when Joffrey came to his office, swaggering in, with a lopsided smile,no correction actually it was a smirk. Why was Joffrey here? Simple, Ros, a well known madame, called Tywin up frantically late at night to inform him that two girls had been sent to Joffrey’s apartment, and they were dead. 

“You killed two of Ros’ whores.” Tywin stated looking at his grandson. 

“Yes,” Joffrey began. “So.”  
“Are you stupid?” Tywin said “ You ordered two whores to your home so you can pleasure yourself and you killed those girls. You are going to be arrested, I arranged for you to turn yourself in. I am going to make you stay in prison overnight and then, after all of this, I might help you. But you will not call your mother- infact if she comes to help you out- I swear----”

Kevan was calling. Tywin knew where his son and brother were supposed to be and was surprised. He answered

“Sansa--”

“Take her to the offices.”

Kevan hung up and Tywin looked at his grandson.

“If Cersei comes to help, I swear that you and her will be cut off immediately. Gregor!” 

Gregor “The Mountain” Clegane loomed over Joffrey with a menacing grin and roughly grabbed Joffrey. Tywin knew that Gregor would follow his directions exactly as he had said. He called Kevan. 

“Kevan, why is sansa with you…”

“Tell me at the office,”

“Joffrey is leaving now….”

“Gregor is not going to linger..”

“Handprint..”

“Give the phone to Jaime..”

Tywin saw his sister Genna and her deplorable, slightly malleable husband, Emmon Frey approaching. 

“You will come as soon as possible and I will know everything.” 

Genna was interrupted by Tywin’s Secretary, Melara Heatherspoon, who was once a childhood friend of Cersei before- well Tywin did not quite know what had happened for them to stop being friends. 

Genna glared annoyed at his young secretary. Tywin decided to relieve her of being the target of Genna’s anger and so that Melara would be there when Sansa came.

“Genna and Emmon” His voice not having to be raised beyond that of a calm leader. He sat behind his mahogany desk with a computer and a black moleskin journal sat closed in the middle of the desk. Three folders sat on the right side of the desk and a pen that was golden sat slightly on top of the moleskin and the desk. Just to the side of the desk was a portrait of Joanna along with a letter and calendar with the date being crossed in a big red pen along with notes of meetings, galas, and parties being noted in Melara’s hand.

Meanwhile, Kevan knew Tywin was going to ask a lot of questions especially since Sansa was currently asleep against Jaime who kept looking at the girl. Kevan had an odd feeling that there was more going on. But Sansa passed out and could not answer the question. 

Melara had became an essential part of the day to day life of Tywin Lannister since the age of 22, knew his schedule by heart, knew where the get Tywin his whores, discreet and ones who knew not talk about him, but what she saw when she heard “Sansa” was entirely unexpected. Shock and Fear crossed his face then anger. Melara knew his schedule, his life, his friends, and families but had never heard of Sansa. So that is why she left her post in front of his office for the parking lot. 

Melara saw Addam Marbrand and then started moving towards the car. Sansa was still asleep but a bruise on her arm was visible. Melara registered that it was new and looked toward Kevan. 

“What happened.” 

“I can’t tell you here, I want to tell Tywin.” Kevan said looking at the girl with pity filled eyes. 

“Can someone please help me carry my dad’s …..” Jaime began softly so that the still sleeping girl. She fell asleep with a grimace on her face with the word “she.. Hurt...before” as she slept.  
Jaime knew his father knowing that this girl meant something to him will tear the Starks like a lioness tears her prey apart. Because he was in the end the old lion. The old lion who tore the Reynes and Tarbeck apart, the one who had the Rains of Castamere, and who only had to send a recording of that song to get people in the lion. Catelyn did not know the series of events that would lead to this. 

But by harming her daughter, Catelyn had placed herself in Tywin’s eyes as an enemy and to be an enemy in Tywin’s eyes was the worst thing. Business deals, Senate Legislation, oh how quick that can go wrong. 

But he has yet to see her, to know the story, but like kevan, Jaime has an odd feeling that it was much more than this. 

Sansa awoke in a strange couch in a strange office with a woman intently watching her.


	6. Sansa's Story

Sansa’s Story

The woman placed a gentle hand on the now awake Sansa. Sansa just looked around, the organized desk with the computer, the two folders, the moleskin with the gold pen half on the desk and moleskin, the portrait of who Sansa presumed to be the wife of the person who owned the office. 

“Sansa..” said the mysterious woman. 

“Where am I? Who are you?” 

Melara stared deeply for a moment and said “My name is Melara Hetherspoon. You are currently in Lannister Holdings. Stay here” 

Melara quickly left and knocked on the glass walled conference room. As soon as Tywin saw Melara, he kept talking but his gold and emerald eyes focused only on her. Jaime knew this and stopped to look at Melara. 

“She’s awake.” 

They all stood up but Tywin was trying to remain calm. Everyone knew what is happening but still did not say anything.

When the group approached the door, Sansa was leaning on the couch with her feet up. She looked around thee room and kept holding her wrist. The group silently closed the door and waited. 

“Thank you for interrupting my mother,” Sansa said to Kevan and Jaime but did not look at them. “Nobody has ever done that before. She has never been so brazen or brave before. I need to tell you something- I told multiple people but they had never seen it. My mother since I was a young girl had always demanded obedience, usually through manipulation and blackmail. You are bad because you did not follow me. You are terrible and horrible person because you did not want to follow me.” 

Nobody talked. 

“She starts with words, occasionally gripping arms, legs, and hands in a vice like grip that…. Cut off circulation. She once hit me so hard then forced me to put make up. Always in areas that could be hidden. She said that she is training me so that I would perfect and so that she would have a perfect daughter. Once when dad was away for a long time, she would lock us in our rooms for days at a time... “ her voice broke and her blue eyes started crying.

Kevan’s feeling was right. It was much more than just that one time. He walked over to her and gripped her hand. 

“She had never… ever done it in public before. But, the look in her eye, I had only seen it the night Robb and Jon left. She had lost it because Robb did not want to be her perfect son anymore my god. They filed a police report but because we are starks nothing happened. We went to CPS and because Lysa is the head of CPS nothing happened. Dad never knew, as far as Robb, Jon, or I can tell.” 

Kevan, Jaime, and Tywin exchanged looks of shock and suprise. But Tywin nodded at Melara which said “Go and find anything.” 

“She abused you for years.” Jaime said in awe despite having some sort of gut feeling, when saying that they went to police..

“Yes, then when I dated Joffrey and he slapped me around, she was so deranged that she actually told me that----”


End file.
